Home of Slytherin
by Liliyes
Summary: Ein anderes HP Universum ohne Hogwarts und in London ..lest und schreibts Komis XD
1. Chapter 1

Home of Slytherin Kapitel 1

Londons Rotlicht viertel war bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, auf der ganzen Welt.

Man schätze es wegen seiner indiskreten Art und weise ..wegen der Reinheit und den Hübschen Frauen.

Doch bekannt wurde es nicht wegen der Vielfalt an Läden, an Frauen und an Dienstleistungen ... nein ... bekannt wurde es wegen eines einzigen Hauses das in der Mitte des Viertels Stand und von jedem nur das Londoner Mouling Rouge genannt wurde ...

Das** Home of Slytherin !**

Ein prachtvolles Gebäude ... ein Hotel mit integrierter Kleinstadt ... den hier bekam man alles von der Massage bis zum ein Wochen Zimmer, Diener und Begleiter; Frauen und Männer, Tanz und Theater ... jeder wahr hier gern gesehen egal ob Schluckspecht oder Geschäftsmann ... die Preise wurden angeglichen.

Man hatte sich nur an die Hausregeln zu halten und musste mindestens 18 sein und schon konnte man als Gast empfangen werden.

Der Besitzer und Sohn des Erbauers des Home of Slytherin ... war ein Junger Mann von 26 Jahren.

Tom Alexander Ryu Slytherin ... schwarzhaarig, gut gebaut, groß und Frauen wie Männer Schwarm ... doch als Chef des ganzen hier lies er sich nie zu sehr mit Kunden ein und hielt sich aus den meisten Sachen zurück ... manche Gäste munkelten sogar das dieser 1.87 Meter große gutaussehende Typ selbst noch Jungfrau war ... doch die Angestellten wussten es besser.

Denn jeder der hier arbeitete und in den letzten 8 Jahren angefangen hatte war mindestens einmal durch sein Bett gelaufen ... so wie alle andern davor durch das seines Vaters ... ein Test und ein Überblick über das Personal und die Vorzüge ... doch jeder?

Nein ... im ganzen Haus, man glaubt es kaum gibt es eine einzige Person ..die arbeitet und ihren Lebensunterhalt dort verdient und seid zwei Jahren immer noch Jungfrau war ... er arbeitet dort wie jeder andere auch, empfingt Gäste und bedient sie, doch er selbst darf nie angerührt werden.

Harry Potter ... ein schwarzhaariger Junge von gerade mal 17 Jahren.

Das Markenzeichen des Hauses seit zwei Jahren ... ein zierlicher Junge den man auf den ersten Blick wahrscheinlich für ein Mädchen halten würde ... schlank, zierlich, feminine, mit langen Haaren bis zu Hüfte, einem leicht weißen Hautton und fast schon fluoreszierenden Smaragd grünen Augen.

Ein Schmuckstück wie man ihn nannte ... ein Silbernes Juwel, wie man kein zweites auf der Welt fand.

Seine Gäste suchte sich der Junge meist selbst ... er sorgte bei diesen für das seelische Wohl nicht für Körperliche Befriedigung ... er massiert, er kochte, machte Tee, hörte zu oder war einfach nur da und das im Hintergrund immer Geschütz von vier Personen ... im Haus von Frederik John und George Paskal Weasley ...und außerhalb von Regulus und Sirius Black.

Wie dieser Junge an solch einen Job gekommen war wussten nur etwa 10 Personen im Ganzen Haus, nur diese die gut genug mit Tom befreundet wahren und sahen wie dieser vor 2 Jahren einen abgemagertes Bündel vom Markt mitbrachte ... einen zitternden Leib den er einem Schwarzhändler entrissen hatte.

Der kleine hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an seinen Wohnort, keine an seine Herkunft oder seine Eltern, nur sein Vorname ... er erinnerte sich an ein großes ...sehr großes Haus, an wärme und an seinen Anhänger den er um den Hals hatte und den keiner abzunehmen vermag ... auf dessen Rückseite fand man auch den Namen des Jungen.

Snake Harry Potter ... ein graviert und leicht verkratz ...doch immer noch lesbar ... der Anhänger selbst aus Silber ... eine Drachen ähnliche Schlange mit einem Schwert zwischen den krallen ... das es kein Drache war hatte Sirius schnell erkannt ... in diesem Thema konnte man dem jüngeren Black vollkommen vertrauen er wusste alles über diese Wesen in der Zauberer Welt.

„ Es ist ein Wesen das schon lange ausgestorben ist ...eine Mischung zwischen einem Basiliken und einem Schwarzfeuer Drachen ... jeder normale Mensch und Zauberer würde dieses Tier für einen Drachen halten

, aber man erkennt sie an den spitzen Giftzähnen ... dem langen dünnen Schwanz den Schlitzaugen die meist rot oder Grün sind und den beachtlichen Flügen die im Rücken verschwinden ..." hatte er damals bewundert erklärt während er den Anhänger betrachtete und auch noch kund gab das diese Wesen vor mehr als 100 Jahren ausgerottet wurde wahren ... da einfach alles an ihnen Magisch war und einem Zauberer wie einem normalen Menschen erheblich länger Leben lies, Wunden und Krankheit heilten und einen auch in gewissen Fällen vom Tod fern hielten.

Das Snake das in den Anhänger graviert wahr behielten sie als Spitzname für den Jungen, der auch von ein paar Kunden übernommen wurde und sich so fest zusammen mit Harry verband ... egal wo man über ihn sprach bei jedem Gespräch wandelte sich Harry in Snake ... wenn man ihn nicht gerade Engelschen ...Kleiner oder Kätzchen nannte.

Als dank damals an Tom ... begann Harry im Home of Slytherin zu Arbeiten ... essen zu kochen, Problemen zu lauschen und Massagen zu geben ... nach und nach erfuhren auch die Gäste von ihm und nachdem Regulus dem Kleinen einen falschen Ausweis besorgt hatte auf dem der damals 16jährige bereits 18 wahr, bekam er ein Zimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer zugeteilt und widmete sich dem Seelischen wohl der Kundschaft, jedoch nicht bevor Tom noch mal eindringlich jedem seiner Leute und Kunden klar gemacht hatte das der kleine für alle Berührungen Tabu war ... es sei den eine kleine Umarmung und mit Arges Augen wurde auf die Einhaltung dieser Regelung geachtet.

Momentan war Harry bei einem seiner Kunden ... einem Älteren Mann der alleine in London lebte ..seine Familie war verstorben ...die meisten im zweiten Weltkrieg und der Rest in einem Unfall vor einem Jahr,

seid dem kam Johnessan fast jeden Zweiten Tag nur um sich mit Harry zu unterhalten oder einfach um zuzuhören wenn dieser etwas spielte besonders gerne hörte er die geige ... doch auch ab und zu fragte er den Jungen den er wie einen Enkel Liebte nach einem gesungenen Lied, das ihm der Junge gerne schenkte ...

Tom sah's derweil in seinem Arbeitszimmer und ging die Wöchentlichen berichte nach ... Harry hatte zusammen mit Draco, Blaise und Luna mal wieder das meiste Geld eingebracht und nur Positive Benotungen von ihren Kunden erhalten, die vier wahren die Top Kandidaten unter den Besuchern ... Draco der Blonde Schönling der durch seinen gewissen Scham fast jeden besitzen konnte und seine Kunden meist noch nicht einmal berühren musste um sie zum kommen zu bewegen ... einer seiner aufreizenden Tänze reichte meist schon aus oder ein kleiner Strip am Rande.

Blaise der braungebrannte Wildfang ... der sich mit allerlei Spielzeug auskannte und schon beim ersten Blick wusste was seine Kunden wollten und was nicht ... er hatte schon so mansch einem seiner Kunden den Kopf verdreht mit seinem Profisonelen tun ... und Luna eine hübsche Frau von gerade mal 18 die einfach alles an einer Frau widerspiegelte was Mann wollte ...

Warum diese drei den Job machten?

Ganz einfach ... Draco machte es Spaß ..sein Onkel Severus und sein Vater wahren gute Freunde von Tom und Draco wurde schon oft auch als Kind hierher mitgenommen du sein Berufswunsch stand schnell fest.

Blaise war eine Nummer für sich ... er stand eines Tages vor der Tür des Home of Slytherin und bat um einen Job ... man wusste selbst heute nicht viel über ihn, doch er schien ein großer Bruder für Harry geworden zu sein ebenfalls wie Draco, und auch nur diese beiden wusste mehr über den jungen Mann.

Luna brauchte einfach das Geld.

Sie wahr die Älteste von 7 Kindern in ihrer Familie und jobte zuerst für einen billigen Schuppen am Rande des Rotlicht Viertels ...doch als ihr damaliger Chef sie vergewaltigen wollte, traf sie in der Flucht auf Tom und bekam nach einigen Tagen einen Job im Home of Slytherin.

Fast jeder Angestellte hier im Hause wurde so zu diesem Job gebracht ... nie wurde sich bis auf Blaise richtig beworben eher war es so das Tom jemanden fand und vor ihm Salazar Toms Vater, unter den Angestellten herrschte weder Rivalität noch ein Wettbewerb .. jeder hatte andere Vorzüge und stärken und so auch einen anderen Kundenbereich den er alleine Bedienten.

So das nie Eifersüchteleien herrschten und das Arbeitsklima im ganzen Raum eher Familiär und Freundlich dalag.

Tom legte die Papiere zur Seite und rieb sich über die Augen ... heute war ein angenehm ruhiger Tag ... in etwa einer Stunde würde der letzte Kunde gehen und ruhe würde im Haus herrschen ... wie sehr er sich irrte merkte er als die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer geradewegs aufgeschläudert wurde und ein wenig gehetzter Regulus Black eintrat mit einem Blassen Harry auf den Armen.

Tom sprang sofort auf ...deutete zum Sofa wo Regulus den Jungen ablegte und sah im Augenwinkel Johnessan der leicht keuchend da stand und Angst und Sorge im Blick trug ...

„ Schon gut Mr. Derling ... es ist nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall ... !" sagte Tom und reichte dem leicht zitternden Mann eine Tasse Tee, die auf seinem Tisch stand, während sich der Ältere setzte.

Er wollte gerade fragen ob es dem Kleinen gut ging als er schon die leise Stimme hörte.

„ Schon gut ...alles ok ... mir war nur schwindelig ..!" Harry setzte sich auf und lächelte, was den Alten Mann aufatmen lies.

„ Kleiner tu einem alten Mann so etwas nicht an ... einfach so um zu fahlen ... ich dachte mein Herz bleibt stehen ...!"

„ Entschuldigung ...wirklich John ...das wollte ich nicht!2 sagte er nochmals stand auf und umarmte den noch leicht zitternden Mann ... der sich danach verabschiedete und das Zimmer verliess.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, den Harry brach wieder zusammen und fiel in Toms Arme der dies schon herbei gesehen hatte, den das eben wahr nur für einen Kunden perfekt gespielt.

„ Snake echt ... du machst es einem echt nicht leicht!" sagte er liebevoll und legte den Jungen zurück auf die Couch ..diese lächelte nur leicht und schmiegte sich an die vertraute und schützende wärme.

„ Tut mir Leid ... das wollte ich nicht ..." kam es leise und lächelnd

„ Ach wirklich?" Tom hob eine Augenbraue ... „ Wann war deine letzte Pause Kleiner?" fragte er und sah zu Regulus der nur die Schultern hob da er bis eben ausser Haus war um Besorgungen zu machen, Harry lief leicht rot an und babbelte was von, wenn schlafen nicht dazu gehörte vor zwei tagen, doch Tom hörte es trotzdem verkniff sich das Schreien und seufzte.

„ Snake ..Kleiner ... Bambi!" Harry knurrte bei diesem Kosenamen

„ Du musst Pausen machen ... so etwas stehst du nicht durch ... die Anstrengung wird dann zu viel für dich ...sieh selbst Draco braucht mindestens eine Halbe Stunde zwischen jedem seiner Kunden ... es ist einfach zu anstrengend ohne Pausen. Egal wie gerne du ihnen hilfst ... denke mal an dich, sie werden auch noch da sein wenn du nur 10 Minuten Pause gemacht hast ... sie doch wie viel Sorgen sich Johannes gemacht hat und Regulus kann auch der nächsten Wand einen Gruß geben bei seiner Gesichtsfarbe!" Harry wand den Kopf zu seinem muskelbepackten großen Aufpasser und sah ihn leicht reumütig an.

„ Sorry ... das wollte ich nicht ... ich mache eine Pause!"

„ versprochen kleiner?" fragte Tom nochmals nach, Harry nickte und kuschelte sich leicht ins Sofa, beide sahen das er die Augen nur noch gerade so aufhalten konnte.

„ Regulus ... geh doch bitte zu deinem Bruder und regelt den Rest für heute Abend ..ich bringe unser kleines Sorgenkind ins Bett und gehe dann auch Schlafen!" sagte er und verliess den Raum nach einem knappen Ja von seinem Freund und Berater.

Noch bevor er das Zimmer des Kleinen erreicht hatte war dieser in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, er legte ihn ins Bett zog ihn um und verliess das Zimmer wieder um sich in sein eigenes zurück zu ziehen und noch etwas im Bett zu lesen ... keine 20 Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür fast lautlos und man hörte leicht tappende Füße auf dem Holzboden.

Tom sah über den Rand seines Buches und schmunzelte über das Bild ... Harry eingewickelte in seine viel zu große Decke ... seinen Schlafanzug hatte er sich entledigt wahrscheinlich weil er diese Dinger Haßte ... mit der rechten Hand rieb er sich die Augen in der linken baumelte so wie es aussah ein gelber Stoffhase ... das sah einfach zu süß aus ..wie ein sechsjähriger stand er da und wartete auf Toms Reaktion der auch sogleich die decke hob worunter der kleine verschwand.

Eine Bewegung von Toms Hand und der kleine trug eines seiner Hemden ... glücklich mit sich und der Welt kuschelte sich Harry an den größeren und schlief wieder ein, während sich Tom fragte wie viele mal dieser Junge wohl schon bei ihm geschlafen hatte und wieviel mal bei sich selbst im Zimmer ... mit diesem Gedanken driftete er selbst ins Reich der Träume ab währende er durch die schwarzen Haare strich.


	2. Chapter 2

Home of Slytherin Kapitel 2

Der Tag dämmerte in London, im Home of Slytherin war es noch ruhig geradezu toten still, doch wach wahren schon eine Hand voll Leute.

Regulus und Sirius die ihren Morgendlichen Rundgang machten, Blaise den man eh nie richtig schlafen sah, einige Putzkräfte die noch die Spuren vom Vortag beseitigten.

Auch in Toms Zimmer sah jemand dem anbrechenden Tag entgegen, kuschelte sich noch etwas in die Decke bevor er sich aus der leichten Umarmung stahl. Die Fenster und Terrassentür war wie jeden Tag im Jahr offen und lies frische kühle Luft herein, die den zierlichen Körper erschauern lies.

Harry stütze sich am Geländer ab und sah über die vielen Häuserdächer Londons, die begannen leicht rötlich in der Morgensonne zu schimmern.

Er lächelte kurz über dieses allmorgendliche Bild, bevor er wieder hinein huschte und sich in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers aufmachte... den gelben Stoffhasen als Kuschelersatz neben Tom lassend.

Sein eigenes Zimmer war nur zwei Türen weiter, dazwischen das von Regulus und das kaum benutzte von Severus Snape der meist ausserhalb unterwegs war, ansonsten noch gegenüber das von Draco und zwei größere Gästezimmer, für Toms engsten Kreis.

Als er die Türe öffnete schwappte ihm die gleiche kühle Luft entgegen wie zuvor auf der Terrasse.

Regulus war wohl schon da gewesen heute früh, denn das Bett war gemacht und darauf lagen einige Anziehsachen, eine Bürste und ein silbernes Haarband, das er schon seit Tagen suchte.

Noch einmal schwenkte sein Blick nach draußen als er seine Schritte Richtung Badezimmer lenkte, nicht den kleinen Zettel bemerkend das unter dem Haarband und der Bürste versteckt lag.

Morgen mein Kleiner,

ich hoffe die Nacht war angenehm und du hast Tom schlafen lassen!

Sonst ist er wieder so unerträglich.

Nun noch mal zu gestern!

Pass bitte etwas besser auf dich auf,

ein Schock pro Woche reicht wirklich in meinem Alter

und den bekomme ich schon bei unserem

Wöchentlichen Einkauf.

Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben als John mich rief

Und du dort lagst,

also bitte tu mir und den anderen so einen Schock

nie wieder an.

Ach ja ... dein Band hat Draco gefunden,

oder besser er hat es aus dem Pool gefischt...

Da wahr wohl jemand unerlaubt schwimmen!

Hm ... meine Bestechung kennst du ja!

Also bis nachher

Regulus

Harry fand den Zettel erst, als er frisch geduscht wieder ins Zimmer trat um sich an zu ziehen, er lachte leise ... oh ja er wusste was Regulus als Bestechung forderte.

Immer noch lächelnd bürstete er sich die Haare, auch wenn er dies hasste ... sie wahren einfach viel zu lang als das man einfach so durch streichen könnte.

Aber er liebte diese Länge und das abschneiden würde so wie so nichts bringen, einmal hatte er sich selbst die Haare angesengt und Sirius musste sie notgedrungen abschneiden.

Harry hatte die ganze Nacht durch in dessen Bett geheult und am morgen als er ins Bad ging waren sie wieder so lang wie zuvor, keiner hatte fragen gestellt, jeder nahm es so hin wie es war, auch wenn jeder, Harry eingeschlossen es äußerst merkwürdig fand.

Ein letzter Handgriff und das silberne Band hielt die schwarzen Wogen zusammen, er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Endlich geschafft!" murmelte er und verliess wie jeden Morgen sein Zimmer in Richtung Dachgarten, doch heute würde er diesen erst Abends zu Gesicht bekommen, denn etwas anderes hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit fest.

Eine Katze ... eine Katze im Home of Slytherin, eine schwarze Katze mit Grünen Augen und einem Goldenen Band um den Hals, die einfach so auf dem Gang herum lief, sich nicht daran störend das es hier strengstens verboten war Tiere herein zu bringen, geschweige den zu Halten.

Harry hatte diese Tiere zuvor nur in Magazinen gesehen und einmal ganz kurz an einem Tierladen in London, doch noch nie so nah wie diese hier, die sich schnurrend an der Wand rieb und ihren Weg fort setzte, woraufhin ihr der neugierigste Junge ganz Londons folgte und sich irgendwann draussen hinter dem Hotel wiederfand.

Er hörte die leichte Musik, den beat der durch die Mauern des Kellers drang...

Draco war am proben im Fitness Bereich ... unweigerlich, denn der Musikgeschmack des Blonden war einmalig und einzigartig.

Ein Lied pro Tag zusammengestellt aus Hip Hop, Rock, Pop, Klassik, Skar und allen möglichen anderen Richtungen und immer nur einmal benutz, bei der Frage wo der Blonde denn dies her bekommt, hatte dieser nur gelächelt und gemeint:

„Gute Quellen sind schwer zu finden und verschwinden so schnell wenn man sie Preis gibt!" Harry hatte das nicht so ganz verstanden lies es aber auf sich beruhen und schaute an diesem Tag Draco den ganzen Morgen beim Proben zu und der junge Mann hatte wirklich eine fabelhafte Ausdauer.

Ein miauen lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken, bevor die Katze hinter einem der kleinen Bäume verschwand, das einzige woran er sich beim aufwachen noch erinnerte war das er das Haus verlassen hatte, wieso und warum wahr ihm entfallen.

Als er die Augen langsam wieder aufschlug, sah er in Dracos teils belustigtes teils besorgtes Gesicht, der mit freiem Oberkörper und einem Handtusch über den Schultern über ihm stand.

„ Ein wenig ungemütlich zum Schlafen, oder?" fragte er während sich der Kleinere die Augen rieb und versuchte sich zu erinnern warum er gerade hier hinten lag.

Leicht zerzaust setzte er sich auf und sah sich um, ein leichter Schmerz zog durch seinen Rücken was ihn das Gesicht verziehen lies.

„ Ja ... nicht sehr gemütlich!" nuschelte er und brachte Draco damit zum lachen.

„ Tja jedem das seine!" gluggste er und legte eine Hand auf Harrys linke Schulter der daraufhin leicht zusammen zuckte, da diese Berührung einen leichten kribbelten Schmerz verursachte, als währe seine Ganze Schulter seit Stunden eingeschlafen und somit ohne Blut.

„ Alles ok?" fragte ihn Draco und Harry lächelte etwas geschlagen.

„ Mein Arm ist eingeschlafen!" kam es kleinlaut, da er wusste wie der andere auf diese Aussage reagieren würde und wie befürchtet Draco brach in einem Lachanfall zusammen und kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein, selbst als sie wieder zurück zum Haus gingen gluggste und giggelte er noch.

Hätte er hinter Harry gestanden hätte er dies wahrscheinlich nicht gemacht ...den dort sah man den Grund für den kribbelnden leichten Schmerz, der sich leicht unter dem Kragen abzeichnete, jedoch schon verblasste und erst wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde wenn es Zeit dafür währe.

Nun erst mal begaben sich die beidem zum Frühstück... wo ebenfalls eine leicht grummelnde Luna saß, die ihr Essen mit dem Messer versuchte nochmals zu töten. Harry setzte sich wie immer zwischen Regulus und Tom gegenüber seiner selbsternannten großen Schwester die dies gar nicht registriert hatte und einfach nur weiter stur das tote Fleisch auseinandernahm.

„Luna?" fragte er so vorsichtig und darauf aus sich nicht zu sehr in ihre Schussbahn zu bringen.

„Ist was passiert?"

So schnell hatte man noch nie an diesem Tisch einen Kopf hoch fliegen sehn, der auch noch gepaart mit einem äußerst dunklen Blick und einem aufgerichteten Messer in der Hand war... Harry brachte sich sogleich bei dem nächsten in Sicherheit, was zu dieser Zeit Regulus war da Tom gerade aufgestanden war ... ja selbst Blaise rückte von seiner Sitznachberin zur Seite und starrte sie nur mit vorsichtigem Blick an.

Luna knurrte kurz als sie das bemerkte ... verstummte aber als sie sah wer dort vor ihr saß und sich leicht zitternd an den Hauseigenen Leibwächter klammerte...

„Luna ...?" kam es etwas gefröstelt von Draco welcher der etwas Jüngeren auf den Hinterkopf schlug...

„Denk an unsern Gartenzwerg!" murmelte er nur halblaut doch sie verstand und wechselte ihre Stimmung in weniger als einer Sekunde von mörderisch in fröhlich ausgelassen.

„ Morgen Harry ...gut geschlafen ...also ich schon ...!" trällerte sie und spiesste das Fleisch ein weiteres Mal mit dem Messer auf.

Harry nickte nur ...verkrallte sich etwas fester in Regulus Hemd und lies seine Augen nicht von seiner Gegenüber verschwinden... es könnte ja weis was passieren oder plötzlich rumfliegen wenn man sich von ihr abwandte ... er erinnerte sich zu gut an einen seiner ersten Morgen hier unten im Speisseraum wo er gerade gesessen hatte und ein Messer nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm im Stuhl steckte als er sie nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen lies ... das Mädchen war wirklich nur schlicht und einfach morgens ein ganz anderer Mensch ... und dies nicht gerade Positiv gemeint.

Nein morgens konnte man sie gut als Killerin engagieren ... denn so trat sie hier auf, den Gründern sei dank legte sich das in ein paar Stunden wieder….. normalerweise ... denn wenn nicht, dann taten jedem Anwesenden hier ihre heutigen Kunden einfach nur leid.

An diesem Morgen ... aß fast keiner mehr etwas, so das man auch nicht bemerkte das Harry gar nichts zu sich nahm und sich von Regulus mitschleifen lies als dieser den Raum verliess.

„ Wie ich sehe hast du den Zettel gefunden?" fragte er und sah auf die zusammen gebundenen Haare... Harry nickte noch leicht paralysiert, diesen Morgen würde ihn noch einmal umbringen ... gut war das Luna nur etwa zwei- bis dreimal in der Woche hier schlief und ansonsten bei ihren Geschwistern in ihrer Wohnung in der Nähe des Home of Slytherins...

Regulus blieb stehen da er wusste, das der Kleine ihm nicht zugehört hatte und wie er es geahnt hatte lief Harry gegen ihn und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder...

„ Reg ... warum bleibst du stehen?" fragte dieser etwas verblüfft.

„ Weil du mir nicht zuhörst und du so wieder in die Realität kommst!" antwortete der andere gelassen und half beim aufstehen.

„ Oh ...tschuldigung! Was hast du denn gesagt?"

„ Ich sagte, wie ich sehe hast du den Zettel heute Morgen gefunden?" Harry begann glücklich zu lächeln.

„ JA hab ich ... und ich muss mich noch bei Draco bedanken das er es gefunden hat ... ich hab es schon überall gesucht und währe sehr traurig gewesen wenn ich es wirklich verloren hätte!" sagte er und zog leicht an dem silbernen Band in seinem Haar das so ein paar Strähnen löste.

„ Aha ... darf man fragen warum es so wichtig ist?" das lächeln wurde etwas breiter.

„ Nein ... aber ich erzähl es dir bestimmt irgendwann mal ...!" lachte er und umarmte den Größeren.

„ Danke Reg ... auch für das Bett machen und die Kleidung!"

„ Immer wieder gerne ... sonst brauchst du ja ewig morgens!" grinste dieser und fuhr dem Jüngeren durchs Haar.

„Gar nicht wahr!" schmollte Harry und wollte sich gerade lösen doch Regulus' Griff wurde etwas fester.

„ Draco hat mir gesagt wo du heute Morgen warst ...oder sollte ich eher sagen wo er dich gefunden hat!" flüsterte er leise und sah zu wie schnell das lächeln in ein Fragezeichen umschlug und dann zu verlegener Röte wurde.

„ Äh...!"

„ Ja ..ich höre Junger Man...! Du weist das du nicht alleine raus darfst... auch wenn es nur der Haus eigene Garten ist... und dann dort auch nur einzuschlafen… Harry bitte du sagst selber wir sollen dich nicht wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln und dann machst du solch einen Unsinn."

Die Röte in dem sonst eher blassen Gesicht wurde stärker.

„ Ich wollte ja gar nicht dahin ... ich weiss gar nicht warum ich überhaupt da war ...!" nuschelte er und hob seinen Blick leicht zu den Strafenden Gesichtszügen über ihm, die sich aber wieder erhellten.

„ Tja zur Belohnung bekomme ich meine Bestechung hier und jetzt!" grinste er und sah wie der Junge noch röter wurde, aber nickte.

„ Aber nur wenn du nichts weiter sagst ...denn ich weis Draco wird nichts weiter plappern!" sagte Harry etwas ernster und bekam ein nicken, das er erwiderte und die Augen schloss.

Wenige Sekunden später fühlte er weiche warme Lippen auf seinen und eine Zunge die um Einlass bat, den sie auch bekam... ein drei minütiger Zungenkuss war das Resultat des ganzen ... ein Atemloser Harry am Ende und ein sichtlich zufriedener Regulus... der nun schwärmte und Harry zu seinen Räumen brachte.

„ Einfach nur Zucker süß!"


End file.
